SKY'S THE LIMIT CHAPTER 4
by mabb5
Summary: Jellico and Daren sing a duet. Picard and Riker are kidnapped. And more Cardassian plotting is revealed. There is torture and violence in this episode.


_A.N.: Please note that this chapter contains scenes of torture and violence._

_Revised May 2013. Only fixed a few typos._

_**THE SKY'S THE LIMIT **_

_**Part 4: The Plot Thickens**_

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Picard boarded the _Galen_. Everything appeared to be as it should be. There'd been no breech in the defense protocols. No unauthorized entry. There was no sign of struggle. Yet, he was a cautious man. _Something seemed off_. He started scanning. He sensed more than saw a movement with his peripheral vision. Ducking under the com panel saved his life. He grabbed the phaser hidden there, and started firing in the direction of his attacker. Using the command chair as a barrier, he rolled to the right side of the chair. And waited. More blasts came, this time from down the corridor. Picard cautiously looked around the chair, and saw a Suliban. He fired at the Suliban. He missed. But then the Suliban sparkled and disappeared. Picard warily approached. At first, he thought the attacker had been beamed away. But then he found ash residue on the deck. After he analyzed it with his tricorder, he realized that the Suliban had committed suicide rather than risk being captured.

Realizing that it was possible that the Suliban could possess technology that could beam through security shields, Picard was much more careful as he adjusted his tricorder and scanned the ship. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he was alone.

Picard then finished the task he'd first started. He found bugs. They weren't there when last he'd seen Ro. So it was highly likely that whoever the man was, he was the one who had planted the spy bugs.

He sat down in the captain's chair, and started checking the logs. After a few minutes, he found the log he needed. And the name he needed. _Tom Riker._

He tapped his comm badge.

"Yes, Picard," Kargan answered.

"I need to be routed through to Will Riker's ship, the _Mae Jemison_. I think that they should still be in orbit around Qu'Vat."

Moments later Riker's face appeared on the view screen. "What is it, Sir?"

"Ro Laren and _Thomas Riker _have been kidnapped by the Suliban from Ootzey. It happened three days ago. That's why Laren didn't contact me on schedule."

Will didn't say anything for a moment. "How did Tom get to Ootzey in the first place?"

"I'm assuming that Tom is Maquis?"

"Yes, sir. I meant to tell you all about that."

"What is there to tell, Will?"

"Tom joined the Maquis, did something to really piss off the Cardassians and the Federation, and ended up with a life sentence in a Cardassian prison camp two years ago. The Federation did not protest the sentence. Then I'd heard that some, um, mutual friends were planning on rescuing him. I can only assume that he rejoined some Maquis group afterwards."

"Any idea who?"

"Someone named Kalita contacted me."

Picard knew Will Riker too well. He was not the kind of man to let Tom Riker spend the rest of his life in a Cardassian labor camp. _If he had known, he would have helped Will too._

"What did you _really _do, Will?"

"They needed latinum to help get Tom free, Sir. And since it was a _Cardassian_ prison camp, I didn't have any qualms about footing the bill." Riker looked at Picard trying to judge his mood. "I told Kalita never to let Tom know that I was involved."

"Can you contact Kalita?"

"I can try, Sir."

"Tell her what has happened. We want as many people as possible searching for them. I don't know the Suliban intent, but Will, it is entirely possible that they are actually in league with the Cardassians."

Will shuddered at the thought.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Woody Nakamura drank his coffee and tried a couple of Bularian canapés.

"Not bad," he remarked to Alynna Nechayev, as she sipped her hot Earl Grey tea. She looked about the view off of her balcony; a suite of rooms in one of the most elegant hotels in all of Risa. The view was spectacular.

"How goes it, Woody?"

"Ro Laren and a lover, have apparently been kidnapped by the Suliban."

"Busy Bajoran. That's better than what I expected."

"Picard won't like it when he learns about it."

"Picard is still too soft when it comes to sacrifices in war." She put down her cup. "Still, when it comes to Picard, he will go after them. It's more proof that the Suliban kidnapped Federation citizens."

"The Maquis consider themselves to be an independent nation."

"Doesn't matter what the Maquis consider themselves to be. As far as the Federation is concerned they are our citizens. Never mind if they're behaving like wayward teenagers, they are still our people."

"I've heard from my sources. The Klingons are advocating all of Picard's new treaty proposals. They've already approached the Cardassian government. And sent unofficial envoys to Ferenginar - and the Maquis."

"And to the Romulans?"

"Nothing definite. But Gowron is as determined as Picard to create a new treaty in the DMZ. And to stop the Romulans. And to find everyone involved in the deception and fraud. I still can't get over how many different races and governments were tricked by this shadow group."

"Mr. Data believes that the group goes back farther than Section 31. They may have been causing trouble for centuries."

Woody nodded. "That would make sense. When Captain Archer dealt with the Klingons, there was actual talk of a mutual accord. Then it all suddenly changed. The Klingons were our enemy and we didn't know why."

Nakamura ate one more of the canapés.

"I've got a massage scheduled in a few minutes. Alynna, you really should try one of the Nuvian masseuses. The one named Qia is fantastic."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Riker was in his quarters, sleeping. It had been a very long couple of sleepless days for him.

Robin was piloting the yacht to their next destination, a planet of the arts named Clarion. Her husband sat next to her, just gazing at her with adoration.

"Stop it, Wes. You don't want me to bump into a planet or something, do you?"

"I could gaze at your forever. Conquer a galaxy for your smile. Soar to the heavens with you in my arms."

"That sounds like fun. We'll have to try that when we're alone again." She was enjoying herself. She corrected their course. "I couldn't speak before, but I overheard something when I went with Captain Riker to Betazed to visit Deanna Troi."

"_Heard something_?"

"I _really_ wasn't eavesdropping, Wes. I was just standing in a hallway when Captain Riker was speaking with Lwaxana Troi. It was about Deanna."

"What, Robin?" He could tell by the expression on her face that it was serious.

"She's very ill. Confined to bed rest. Apparently, years ago, she gave birth to some sort of alien baby."

"Ian. I remember."

"There was some kind of radiation poisoning. It injured her. And now, she's in danger of losing Worf's baby. And possibly losing her life if she tries to carry the baby to full term."

Wes brushed fingers against her cheek.. "You want to know if I can do anything to help?"

"Please, Wes. I only knew her briefly, but she is a friend. She needs our help."

"Deanna was as a mother to me when Mom went off for a year to be CMO at Starfleet. I will go see if there is anything I can do."

"When?"

"Now." He glanced toward the corridor to Riker's quarters. "Don't tell the captain what I'm doing. I don't want to get his hopes up." With that, Wesley was gone.

Minutes later he was on the front lawn to Lwaxana's mansion. It was late at night there. And the weather felt like autumn. Only a few lights were still on - mainly towards the back. Wesley went exploring through the winding paths.

A moment later he saw Lwaxana sitting on her patio. She wasn't doing anything, just staring at the flames in a small fire pit.

Wes carefully approached her. "Madam Troi?"

She was startled. "Who's there?"

"Wesley Crusher." He stepped into the light. "Forgive my intrusion. I didn't mean to disturb you." He noticed that she'd been crying.

"Wesley…" She rushed into his arms to hug him. After a moment, she sniffled, "You're taller than me." She took a step back and examined him as if he were a prospective suitor. "And you look very handsome." She ran her hands across his chest. "Nice broad shoulders." She observed his collar. "And a Lieutenant Commander? I thought that you'd dropped out of the Academy."

"I came back," he simply said.

"Well, that's good." She eyed him again.

Wes raised up his left hand and pointed to the ring on his finger. "I'm married, by the way."

"Well, I never…" She grinned as she said it. "Do I know the most fortunate lady?"

"A Starfleet lieutenant named Robin Lefler."

"I recall Deanna writing about her to me. Something about a practical, nosy woman who'd saved her life…"

"That's a story for another day."

"So why are you here, Wesley?"

"I came to see Deanna. To see if there was anything I could do to help my favorite honorary aunt. I can't tell you how much she's helped me in the past."

Tears welled up in Lwaxana's eyes. "She's…" She started sobbing.

Wes darted into the house to find his way into Deanna's bedroom. Lwaxana ran after him. The only reason she wasn't shrieking was because she didn't want to disturb Deanna. She found him standing next to Deanna, raising her limp arm.

"Shhh!" he ordered Lwaxana before she said anything. She held her tongue as she tried to figure out was Wesley was doing.

All of a sudden Wesley smiled. It was a dazzling, stunning smile which he sent Lwaxana's way.

"What?" Hope started rising in her breast..

"The alien that hurt her. He didn't mean to harm his mother. He didn't know he'd done it - _until now_." He turned toward Lwaxana. "He's ... someone I know…"

And then Deanna started to glow.

Lwaxana wheezed.

The light grew brighter.

Slowly Wesley motioned his arm over the length of her body. The light started to blaze, yet there was no heat being emitted.

Then the light faded. Wes reached over and turned on a bedside lamp. "Deanna will recover, Mrs. Troi. And when she wakes up, she will be hungry. Have her call her husbands then. Everything is all right."

"Mother?"

It didn't sound like a word whispered by someone who'd had the vitality drained out of her. The Deanna that spoke actually sounded like the old Deanna.

"Mother? Wesley?" Her voice was stronger now, filled with surprise, and amazement.

And Lwaxana Troi cried out with joy as she enveloped her daughter into a smothering embrace.

"What's going on?" Deanna was confused, as if she were waking up from a dream.

"I came for a visit," Wesley explained. "Did a magic trick or two, and fixed you up. You will be well, now, Counselor." He bent over and kissed her cheek. "I would love to be invited to your son's naming ceremony." He was about to leave, when he thought of something else. "I'm with Captain Riker right now. He is well. Call him in your morning."

Wesley put his hand on Lwaxana's shoulder. "I know it will be difficult, but please don't tell anyone but Will or Worf what I did. I have secrets of my own that I must keep."

Lwaxana agreed. She knew how to hold her tongue when it was necessary.

Moments later, he was back, seated next to Robin in the pilot's chair. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine, Robin. The alien - it was someone I once knew. In fact, I may have attracted the energy spirit to the _Enterprise_ in the first place, unwittingly." He raised his hand to stop her questions. "Later, Robin. I'll tell you everything. Anyway, once I contacted the energy spirit and explained to him what was wrong, he gave me permission to cure Deanna. And I did."

"Let's go tell Captain Riker!"

"No. I think he'd only believe it if he heard it from Deanna herself. She'll be calling him shortly."

A few hours later, Robin rapped on Riker's door. "Captain." She heard nothing from within his quarters. She started singing, somewhat off key and in a very loud voice, "_Good morning. Good Morrr-er-or-ning…"_

Riker threw something at the door. It thunked. He yelled, "Go away, Robin." He sounded very annoyed.

"Wesley and I need to get our rest too, Captain."

"Last time I'm the odd man out to a pair of honeymooners," he muttered loud enough for Robin to hear. Robin just giggled. He came out of his cabin dressed in his duty uniform. "Any chance for breakfast before you try to get some er, _sleep?"_

"Be happy to fix you some breakfast, Sir. The usual? Or would you like to try some strawberries with your oatmeal?"

"If you fix oatmeal again, you will be court-martialed, newly demoted Ensign Lefler."

"I think you'll be changing your mind in a minute."

Wesley approached. "Captain, there's a call for you, from Betazed."

Riker rushed to the comm panel. He feared the worst. Instead, it was the best. Deanna was on the view screen, smiling up at him.

"Deanna." His voice broke as he said her name. He was so stunned, and then he became immeasurably happy. "_Imzadi…"_

"I'm better, Will. Almost back to normal. And I will be normal once I gain back the weight I've lost. I'm determined to eat every triple hot fudge sundae that I can find." She sensed what he was feeling. "Wesley cured me." She really couldn't enlighten him. "I don't quite know how."

Riker glanced at Wesley. _He knew how_. But he wasn't happy about the _how _of it. "And our baby?"

"Healthy. And normal. Or as normal as any baby can be when he has a grandmother-to-be like _my Mother_. I barely got out of bed this morning, when she started trying to dictate to me what I should have for breakfast…"

His relief was profound. Deanna was returning back to normal.

"Will, I have to call Worf now. I'll be back in contact in a few days."

"Goodbye, _Imzadi," _he whispered. The screen went blank. He turned to Wesley. "You did cure her?"

"Yes, Sir."

His anger was unleashed. "If you could cure her, why didn't you do so earlier? Much earlier? _Why didn't you save Deanna from so much pain and suffering_? Why didn't you cure her sooner!"

"I didn't know, Sir. And when I heard she was ill, no one told me the gravity of it. I went to visit her just to see how she was. That's when I learned the seriousness of her condition."

"And by curing her, you didn't break any of your _rules?"_

"_I did have to ask permission, Sir."_

"_And what if you had not been granted permission? Would you have obeyed your rules?"_

Wes stared at Riker, incredulous. "_How could you even ask that question, Captain? Do you really believe I would not have helped Counselor Troi, Sir? Sure, I would have been severely punished. As if that mattered."_

Riker was mollified.

But Wesley was now the furious one. "Permission to leave the ship, Sir?"

Riker was taken back by the boy's barely contained anger. And the request. He just nodded. And Wesley was gone in a flash.

Robin broke the silence. "Well, at least we know that he will return."

"Meaning?"

"I'm here. If he weren't coming back, I'd be gone."

Riker went back to his ready room. And considered his words. He was wondering how he could have made such a stupid mistake. He couldn't quite understand how instead of thanking Wesley for what he had done, he'd insulted him instead.

Part of him knew that in the old days, he'd become accustomed to the young boy Wesley following him around like a puppy dog. But this was a very different Wesley. A _man. _And a man who no longer hung on Riker's every word. And Riker ruefully acknowledged to himself that he had missed the hero worship. He'd been angry with Wes because he'd thought that Wes had let Deanna needlessly suffer, when the opposite was actually true. Wes had risked himself in order to save her. Riker knew from experience that the Q Continuum did not treat transgressors lightly. And he should have never questioned Wes about his sense of honor.

The _Boy -no, the man _had the right to be insulted.

His door bell buzzed "Enter."

Wes stood in the door. "Permission to enter, Sir." The easy camaraderie they'd been sharing on their journey was gone.

Riker motioned for Wes to enter. Then he stood straight up and moved around his desk.

"Commander Crusher…"

Wes paused.

"I'm sorry."

They said it in unison.

Riker suddenly grinned. "I'm an idiot, Commander. I lashed out at you instead of thanking you."

"It's understandable, Sir."

"Is it?"

"Sir, I just thought about how I'd feel if I thought that someone had needlessly let Robin suffer instead of helping her as soon as possible. I then knew I shouldn't have reacted as I did."

"Wes, I should have never said it in the first place, too. Probably the only time in your career that you'll hear me agree to being called an idiot."

"Oh, I wouldn't go so far as to say that."

Riker was still chuckling, as walked back to his desk, and opened up a bottom drawer.

"Woody Nakamura left me a welcoming present." He pulled out a bottle of Aldebaran brandy._. _He hefted the bottle. Then he ordered two low ball glasses from the replicator. He poured double shots into each glass. And he handed one to Wesley. Riker raised his glass. "To the man you've become, Wesley Robert Crusher. And may I never make the mistake of thinking that you're a _boy _ever again."

Wesley clinked his glass against Riker's glass. "And may I one day be as wise as you and Captain, er, Admiral Picard."

Riker hoisted his glass again. "To Picard."

"To Picard."

Riker picked up the bottle and moved over to the dark brown sofa. He placed his glass upon the glass coffee table, and poured another double shot. He offered the bottle to Wesley. Wesley refilled his glass.

Riker offered another toast. "To the _Enterprise D._ Damn finest ship that there ever was in Starfleet."

"To the _Enterprise E. Best new ship that will be in Starfleet!"_

"Wesley, I believe we are the very first to toast her."

They drank their brandy. And talked.

"I've been hearing stories about the wake. Did Mr. Data really throw the _first_ punch?"

"He did indeed." Riker took a drink and let the smoothness slide down his throat. "Hey, be grateful for the wake. That's when your Mother finally had enough of Jean-Luc's _will he or won't he_ nonsense when it came to their relationship."

"Did she _really _seduce him in a hallway?"

"Don't believe everything that Woody Nakamura says, Wes. He really likes to tell tall, tall, _tall _tales." Riker took another sip. "Point in fact, as I heard it, they were just honoring Klingon mourning rituals." Riker laughed as he remembered the way Worf said it.

"I heard that Worf and Admiral Nechayev…"

"Actually it was Nechayev and Kang. And Worf." Riker grinned. "It was one hell of a party. Barclay has the complete set of videos." He drank some more. "A captain can always tell how good the brawl was by how many crewmembers he has to bail out of the brig."

"I'll remember that, Sir, if I ever become a captain."

"Of course if the crew has to bail the Captain out of the brig, then it was more than one hell of a party." He offered Wes some more advice. "Always make sure that someone stays sober so that you can get bailed out of the brig."

Wesley laughed.

"Hell, Wesley, at the rate you're advancing, you'll be an admiral by next week."

"I don't want to be an admiral. I want a starship of my own."

"Damn right way of thinking. Don't ever forget it."

"Yes, Sir."

"Stop calling me that." Riker put his glass down to fill it again. "When we're not on duty, call me Will. I've known you too long."

"Yes, S... We do go a long way back, Will."

Wesley filled up his glass again. Neither officer was bothering to measure any more.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Wes. How do you like marriage to Robin?"

"The crowning achievement of my life was convincing Robin to love me. I highly recommend marriage to the right woman. Why have you never tried marriage, Will?"

On the other side of the ready room door, Robin was grinning from ear to ear. She'd set the ship on autopilot for nothing could have contained her curiosity as to what was being discussed behind closed doors.

"I did meet the right woman, Wes. But I didn't have the courage to trust in her. Or in myself. I left her for a promotion. And then when Deanna and I were both assigned to the _Enterprise,_ I thought that we'd just pick up where we'd left off. But she'd have none of it. Oh, we did get together, now and then. But I didn't think I could be a one-woman man. And she wouldn't accept anything less." Riker drank some more. "I was a fool, Wes. You were smart enough not to make my mistake. You didn't need to sow your wild oats."

Wes finished off his glass. "Actually, Will, I did. What do you think I did for two hundred years?"

_Nanites came to Will's mind. _"It took you two hundred years to settle down?"

"Something like that."

"Where'd you go?"

"Mainly the Epsilon and Gamma Quadrants. There are planets there that you wouldn't believe. Places that make Risa seem tame." Wes filled his glass again. "And when I had said and done it all, I finally grew up. I realized that what I really wanted was Robin. So I came home. If a woman can stay in a man's heart for two hundred years, then she is the one."

Riker considered his words. "I really am a fool, aren't I? I'm never going to get Deanna out of my heart. And now, she's with Worf."

"If you ever get a second chance, Will Riker, don't blow it." For Wesley had a sense of where the future was going for Captain Riker.

Riker was getting more than a little drunk. There were questions he needed to ask. "Why didn't the Q do anything about the Borg? Why did they let them exist?"

"That was something they couldn't change. That's why Q warned Picard what was coming. It was all that Q could do. As for me, if I'd known about my abilities when Captain Picard became Locutus, I might have been able to interfere. _At that moment_. But now, if it were to happen over again, I wouldn't be able to do a thing."

"Why not?"

"Every being in the universe has someone who is stronger and smarter and more powerful over them. Even the Q. Those higher powers wouldn't permit it. It isn't a question of _would we_, it's a question of _could we."_

He glanced over at Riker. And saw his head nod. He removed the glass from Riker's hand.

"You won't have a hangover when you wake up, Will. It's something that I _can_ do for you."

Wes was perfectly sober. He cleared away the glasses and went in search of Robin. Robin was sitting in the pilot's chair. "How is the Captain?"

"He needed to vent."

"He didn't mean what he said, Wes."

"I know that Robin. He's been too hard on himself."

"True. But he was a fool to lose Deanna."

Wes studied his bride. "It's not a permanent loss, Robin. Worf, Will and Deanna are going to be involved for a long time to come. Love is never as simple as they would think."

"Are you insulting or complimenting our love?"

He didn't take the bait. "We're different. We always knew what we wanted, even if it did take a while for all the pieces to fall into their proper place."

"You mean it took _you_ a while."

He put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Something like that."

She watched the stars go by for a minute, before she finally got around to asking, "What would the punishment have been?"

"Banishment from the Alpha Quadrant. But I would have found a way to bring you with me."

"In the future, make sure that you do find a way, Wesley Crusher. That Gamma Quadrant sounds pretty interesting." She kissed him into silence.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Worf was at his duty station, when the comm officer said, "Mr. Worf, there is a message from Betazed for you. Ambassador Troi."

Captain Jellico turned in his captain's chair at this piece of news. He saw Worf pale.

"Mr. Worf, use my ready room," he ordered.

Worf just ran into the room without saying thank you.

Worf was scared for the woman he loved. He hesitated for a second. "Connect us," he ordered.

Deanna's face appeared on the screen.

He sat down hard, in the captain's chair. "Deanna!"

"Hello, my husband."

"You - you are well?"

"Yes, the baby and I are well."

"How?"

"It's a bit complicated. Wesley Crusher is involved. I'd prefer to explain it in person."

"The _boy!"_

"Can you get leave to come and see me?"

"I'll come as soon as I can." He thought for a moment. "Does Will know?"

"Yes, I just got done talking to him."

A spike of jealousy stabbed at Worf's heart.

She knew what he was feeling so she explained, "I knew where Will was. I had to search in order to find you. His sub-space message went through first."

Angry with himself for what he had felt, and then annoyed that Deanna had already guessed ahead of time, Worf grumbled, "Good."

"We'll talk later, Worf. My Mother is telling me that I have to go back to bed."

"Obey your Mother."

"Say _Hello_ to _Woofie_ for me, Deanna!" Worf heard from the background.

"Mother says _Hello," _she dutifully complied.

"Tell your Mother that _Woofie_ is very thankful that all is well now. And for her care of you."

"I think you better tell her yourself. I am beginning to feel a little sleepy."

Worf was immediately apologetic. "Rest, _bangwI' - My beloved._"

Deanna left the screen. Lwaxana stuck her head in front of it.

"Is she truly well?"

"Yes, Worf, she is recuperating. Her recovery really is a miracle. The doctors are speechless. I think we have friends in very high places, Worf." She dried her eyes with a frilly lace handkerchief. "No matter. She'll call you. When are you off duty?"

"In six hours."

"Deanna will call you then - and I won't even listen in." Lwaxana signed off.

A moment later Captain Jellico walked into his ready room. He stopped when he saw a Klingon crying into his sleeve. He turned to exit.

Worf abruptly stood up. "Captain, I apologize for sitting in your chair." Worf walked around the desk, waiting to be disciplined.

"Worf, a chair is where a body usually sits when they take a sub-space message." He moved over to sit in his chair. "And Deanna?"

"She has recovered, Sir. My Mother-in-law says that it is a _miracle_. My Mother-in-law is not prone to too much exaggeration. Deanna and our son lives."

With genuine sincerity Jellico said, "I am very glad to hear that, Mr. Worf." Another moment later a Klingon warrior left his captain's ready room.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Captain Jellico was waiting in the transporter room, and he was actually smiling, for Mr. Data and his companion were about to beam on board.

Nella rushed into the transporter room just as the shimmering sound of the transporter began. She stood close to Jellico, not quite touching his arm, but when she moved a little, her fingertips would brush his.

Edward kept on smiling.

When the two figures finally beamed on board, Nella started laughing as she rushed forward to embrace her great aunt Carrie DelaChancie.

"What a surprise, Aunt Carrie! Why didn't you let me know you were coming?"

"I didn't know I was coming until Mr. Data kidnapped me." She stepped off the platform. And pointedly looked at the Captain. "You must be the Captain Jellico that Nella never does bother to write home about."

"Aunt Carrie!" Nella protested.

Mr. Data stepped off the platform. "I apologize, Captain Jellico." Data shook his hand. "Mrs. DelaChancie is old and quite senile. Pay no mind as to what she says." Nella gasped. Then Data smiled. "Or you could believe, Captain, that Carrie's sole purpose for forcing me to kidnap her, was in order to bring her here to inspect you."

Jellico froze. He was pleased to see Mr. Data. But he was not quite sure what to make of Nella's great aunt. Or Mr. Data, for he hadn't seen this side to the android on the _Enterprise D._

"Aunt Carrie. You've tortured enough people for one day. Why don't I have your things brought to my quarters, and after you've rested, we'll talk." She kissed the android's cheek. "Data, did you bring your violin?"

"Of course. You requested that I bring it."

"Good. There's a concert tomorrow night. You're going to be my surprise guest star."

By now, Jellico was quite confused. But the one thing that stuck out in his mind was that Nella would be sharing her bedroom with her great aunt.

As Nella led her aunt away, Data chuckled.

"I was told that you've acquired emotions, Mr. Data." Jellico sounded gruff. And even more confused.

"Confusion is a common emotion around Mrs. DelaChancie, Captain Jellico. In spite of her age, she can be quite intimidating. She is a true matriarch. She has a bawdy wit. I adore her. And Nella loves her."

"Nella's already told me quite a bit about the lady." They walked out of the transporter room.

"She is really here to inspect you and to make sure that you are good enough for Nella."

"I gathered that."

"She didn't believe me when I told her that you were a man to be reckoned with."

"You spoke up for me, Mr. Data?"

"Of course, Sir. Why ever not? If Nella has chosen you to be her lover, then I am your friend as well. Nella is a very rare woman. I respect her greatly."

"I don't know what else to say but _thank you_."

"Though you best beware, Captain. Carrie is determined to see Nella married with a vengeance."

Jellico grinned. "So am I, Mr. Data. I was planning on proposing during the next shore leave." He had just forgotten that he was conversing with an android.

"May I suggest stellar cartography instead? When Nella is not playing her piano, it's one of her favorite places in the universe."

Jellico understood. "Speaking of pianos, was there one on your transport ship?"

"I knew the minute I saw it, that you had purchased it for Nella. So did Carrie. That is why she greeted you as she did. Any man who would buy a Bechstein grand piano for Nella most definitely has marriage on his mind."

"I want it to be a surprise for Nella, tomorrow night, during the concert."

"Then I had best tune it tonight. It is a lovely piece of craftsmanship, Captain. I am sure that Nella will want to play a duet with me at some point during the evening."

Jellico stopped at the door of Mr. Data's guest suite. "Your suite, Sir."

"Thank you for escorting me, Captain. Please, would you step inside for a moment."

"Yes, Mr. Data. Are you still a civilian? If not, I'd like you as my First Officer."

"Sir, that is not why I am here."

"Why then?"

"May we speak in your ready room in fifteen minutes?" Jellico nodded.

"Why, Mr. Data."

"Captain, technically I am a civilian, but I am acting on Starfleet business. I must inform you of some very serious matters."

"I see."

"And Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. Data?"

"Commander LaForge, Dr. Leah Brahms-LaForge, and Lieutenant Commander Barclay, will be rendezvousing shortly with the _Cairo_."

A very puzzled captain walked back to his bridge. Those little niggling thoughts that he'd been having about the whole Picard mess were beginning to form into something. Captain Jellico was just ordering some coffee from his replicator in his ready room, when Mr. Data requested admittance.

Jellico sat down. "What is going on?"

"Captain Jellico, Rear Admiral Alynna Nechayev will be contacting us shortly."

Moments later, the captain was being hailed.

"Admiral Nechayev," Jellico politely greeted the lady. "What can I do for you?"

"Captain, everything that Mr. Data will tell you is top secret. You are to share this information with no one other than the individuals of which Mr. Data approves. I order you to obey any command that Mr. Data makes." She looked at Data. "I have been informed that you will also be rendezvousing with Captain Riker and Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher. Admiral Picard may be coming as well." She waited for Jellico's reaction and was not disappointed. "Nechayev, out."

_Alynna loved dropping bombs on her captains._

Mr. Data observed that Jellico had stopped breathing when he'd heard of Picard's promotion.

"It's beginning to make sense, Mr. Data," Jellico finally stated.

"But it is also top secret. I take it that you never believed in Picard's guilt?"

Jellico motioned toward the chair in front of his desk. "At first I did. Then I began to try to make sense of it. As you may know I am not personally a friend of Admiral Picard. But I also knew that Picard was not capable of betraying Starfleet." Jellico eyed Mr. Data. "I also know that Picard has a great many people who would still give up their lives and their careers for him. A cowardly traitor who killed innocent people as well as Starfleet cadets, just does not engender that kind of depth of loyalty."

"A correct assessment, Captain."

"So, Mr. Data, why is Picard in the DMZ?"

Data told him.

Jellico shook his head, not quite believing what Picard was attempting to accomplish. "I've got to hand it to Admiral Picard. He never does anything small."

"When we have our meeting tomorrow, Captain, one of the things that we have to do is find Ro Laren, and Tom Riker. They have been kidnapped by the Suliban."

Jellico nodded, personally satisfied that he now knew that Ro Laren did have Picard's help in escaping from his ship. But that was a matter that he would discuss with Picard in private.

"Mr. Data, if I arrest Admiral Picard when he steps foot on the _Cairo, _what would Admiral Nechayev do?"

"Nothing, Sir." He could tell that he'd surprised Jellico. "Everything that Admiral Picard has done would not be revealed. He would be publicly tried as traitor. And sent to prison. And the Klingon Empire probably would go to war with the Federation. Gowron would also take the arrest as personal insult to him."

"Is Commander Daren involved in any of this?" Jellico hated the idea that he had to be suspicious of Nella, but he also had to know.

"No, Sir. The only officers involved from the beginning are Admiral Nechayev and myself."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Admiral Picard wanted to protect his former senior staff, just in case things did not go as he had planned, so all are uninformed as to the nature of Admiral Picard's missions."

"That's quite a plan that Picard thought up."

And for the first time, Jellico began to realize the real difference between himself and Picard. Jellico knew he was a _very good_ Starfleet captain. But Picard was more. _Much more_.

"And Mr. Worf?"

"Admiral Picard told Mr. Worf that he needed to get to the Klingon Empire as quickly as possible. And under what circumstances. Mr. Worf made the arrangements. Mr. Worf did not ask why. He just did it." Mr. Data considered his words. "Mr. Worf is as loyal to you, Sir."

"What?"

"You're _his _captain, now. Mr. Worf says that it is an honor to be in your service. Actually, it is because of Mr. Worf's opinion, that Admiral Nechayev has chosen the _Cairo_ to be the site of the secret DMZ negotiations. They will be held in seven days in orbit around _Orias III."_

Jellico almost dropped his coffee cup. "What? Why didn't the Admiral Nechayev say anything about that?"

"Because I am a _civilian_, Captain. That way, if things do not come to fruition, all of Starfleet can honestly say that I did it - not Starfleet."

"What about security for the delegates?"

"We have the entire Klingon Empire fleet at our disposal, Sir. In fact, the Klingons will be escorting most of the delegates."

Jellico nodded at this. "I take it that you have everything arranged?"

Data handed him a data chip. "Only thing left to be done, Sir, is to clean the guest rooms. I have already arranged the menus." Data just grinned as Jellico digested the news.

"My guest suites are always clean, Mr. Data."

"Of course, Sir. Now, with your permission, I'll go talk to Mr. Worf."

"You're a civilian, Mr. Data. You do not have to ask my permission."

"I am studying the art of diplomacy, Sir."

Jellico didn't know if Data was joking or not.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

As they stepped upon the soggy Salvan II soil, the first thing that Riker noticed was that it was cold. And it was near dawn.

He lifted Ro into his arms when he saw how muddy the ground was. Judging by the way the earth was smelling, Riker decided that it was probably early spring. He walked behind DuLac who seemed to know where he was going. "You know this place?" Riker suddenly stopped when he heard the runabout take off. "You're staying here?"

"Yes. I told you that I was going to stay and help Ro as best I could."

Riker caught up with the doctor as they still walked. "You couldn't have planned all this in just a few hours."

"Actually, I've been planning on coming here ever since I was assigned to the _Reklar_. Not all Cardassians are cold blooded rapists, sadists and murderers, Riker."

Tom accepted his words at face value.

"The town itself was greatly damaged during the wars. We've been helping them out."

"Who else?"

"My brother Remy and I. He's just gone to drop off some supplies at the town center. He'll be back to pick me up. I have to go to the planet where I'll be joining a colony after I disappear." He handed Riker a space comm unit. "If I'm not on planet, I can be here within an hour if you call. I've got my own land unit, but Remy will have to go to a place safe from the Obsidian order, and swap runabouts. You don't need to know the details."

The sun was rising when Riker and Ro inspected their sanctuary. It was a small house with cobblestone walls and a composite roof. There were two small out buildings, a paddock and a small barn. In the distance, Riker could see a garden plot as well as fields beyond. Though he didn't see it, he could hear running water somewhere in the forest north of the house.

A woman had joined them as well as two burly men using a small hover platform to carry supplies and food. The woman was a Terran/Bajoran named Ava who was the town's homeopathic healer. She had curly brown hair piled high in a bun. She was rather broad and tall, and acted like she was a very competent, strong woman. Sorkan Aron and Emanon were two Bajoran brothers. They were identical, and looked exactly like one would expect terrafarmers to look.

One of the brothers spoke. "The fields are planted with katterpod and kava seeds. You'll have to plant the house garden yourself. Soon." The brothers put the supplies in the house, then walked towards the town.

"Are there a lot of Bajorans here?" Ro asked.

Ava nodded. 'There's about 180 of us at Oldton. I'm married to a Bajoran, Din Oll." She helped Ro into the house and assessed Ro's condition when they reached the bedroom. "Dr. DuLac told me you are with child. When the time comes, I have done the traditional birthing ceremony many times. The sheets are clean." She looked at Riker. "The stove has a power source. Heat two large pots of water. I will bathe her shortly."

"Thank you," Ro whispered.

"I have a salve for your injuries. Then you must recover from your Cardassian vacation. They are not the best of hosts."

Laren laughed. It was a weak laugh but it was music to Riker's ears.

"I'll be all right." Laren tried to rise.

"Typical Bajoran stubbornness," she sighed.

"I'll say," Riker said by the stove. He walked into the bedroom. "My name is…"

"No!" Ava ordered. Do not tell _anyone _your real names. If we do not know who you are, we cannot betray your names to anyone."

"Call me _Thelonius_, then. And this is _Vash_."

"After the water is hot, go heat up some jumja tea. There's also larish pie, dried kava fruit, kava breakfast rolls and kava soup."

"You grow a lot of kava around here, eh?"

"Don't sound so superior, _Felonious_ . You might like kava once you eat it. It's one of Bajor's most favorite foods," Ro tartly observed."

Riker hoped that Ava wouldn't catch the way that Ro had changed his name. But she did. And it stuck.

When they were alone, she asked, "Why _Vash_?"

"She's an archaeologist that Picard knows."

Ro remembered shipboard gossip. "Picard's troublemaker?"

"Yes, indeed. Mr. Data and Guinan told me a lot about the senior officers of the Enterprise. And if Picard hears rumors about Vash being here, hopefully he'll investigate."

Ro's eyes widened in surprise. "Smart."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Reg had come to Château Picard to tell Mela that he was leaving to go on a special mission. They were outside, in the moonlit rose garden.

"I don't want you to go, Reg. I thought that you were going to stay on Utopia Planetia and work there."

"Captain Picard needs me, Mela."

She understood. And then she hugged him. "I see. Give John Luke my love."

"I will Mela." They kissed for a long time. "Mela?"

"Ummm…" she murmured.

"I've been thinking. What I'm doing with Mr. Data and Geordi is important work. But I don't actually have to stay at the UP all day, every day." He pointed toward the west. "There's some land over there that isn't good for vines. But it's got a nice view. And a great old stone house that needs a lot of repair. I was thinking about buying it and fixing up the house. And building a work lab. That way it would be easy to do my work, and still help Marie with the vineyard."

"And come to see me?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of us visiting Marie, together."

She stirred from his embrace. "What?"

"Marry me, Mela. I, uh, love you. So much." He rushed his words, too nervous to stutter. "If it's too soon for you, I do understand. I want you to be very sure about me. About us. I love your kids and would be so honored if you'd let me be their dad, so please think about it and say _yes."_

Mela decided that he was absolutely adorable when he was nervous around her. She put him out of his misery. "Shut up, Reg. I need to kiss you."

"What?"

"I think from now on, I'm going to be spending my future kissing you a lot." She surprised him with an open mouth kiss. The force of her passion was astonishing to him. He fell backward and brushed up against some florets on a floribunda vine. It took him a while to notice the thorns.

A few minutes later, they both broke for air. Reg was giddy, even as pulled away from the roses and removed a box from his pocket. "I sort of thought that you liked this type of ring when we visited Cartier." He showed her a one carat quadrillion cut diamond solitaire.

"A ring?"

"It's an old custom to give an engagement ring."

"You were thinking of marrying me, even when we were in Paris?" This surprised her somewhat. And touched her heart.

"Mela, I wanted to marry you the day that I met you.. Captain Picard thought he was asking me for a favor. But you were holding John Luke, and smiling. And all I wanted was for you to smile at me like that one day." He kissed her again.

"I think we should honeymoon in Paris…"

Reg was so thrilled that he dropped the ring. He knelt searching for it. Mela knelt too, then caught him by surprise as she kissed him with unrestrained passion. Reg had never suspected how romantic making _al fresco _love in an ancient French rose garden under a moonlit starry sky could be.

Marie wisely stayed indoors.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Jean-Luc Picard was a very frustrated man. Klingon ships were searching. So were many Federation ships, though most were told that they were looking for rebels. And the Ferengi were looking in earnest - especially since DaiMon Behlk had offered fifty thousand bars of latinum each for both Riker and Ro.

Picard was getting the _Galen_ ready. He'd loaded the quantum torpedoes that Behlk had bought on board the _Galen_ after he arranged for DaiMon Behlk to upgrade all the sensors again.

There were many data chips that Mr. Data and Mr. Worf would analyze as well. Picard received all of the information about the Suliban who'd come to Ootzey, from Behlk. When he was ready to leave Ootzey he went to pay his bill. And then paid triple the bill that Behlk had presented to him. Behlk then fell on his knees and proclaimed his undying love. Picard made other arrangements as well.

Now Picard was doing the systems check on the _Galen_, and was about to leave Thelka's orbit when Wesley popped in for a visit.

"Admiral Picard…"

Picard put his ship on autopilot. "Wes, good to see you again. And so soon."

"Captain Riker would like you to join him on board the _Jemison._ For dinner."

"Tell Captain Riker, yes. I…"

Moments later the ship was no longer in orbit around Thelka. He could see the _Jemison, _in his view screen. "Wes, surely you're powers aren't unlimited?"

"Once in a while I get tired - Robin's fault."

"Wes…" Picard was not diverted. "You're really a _Q,_ aren't you?"

"_Not all the time, Sir. Only on the good days, _like today_. _By the way, Deanna and the baby are better. Both will be well."

Picard was relieved about Deanna. But he also understood that it was because Wesley had cured them. And that troubled him. He was trying to see beyond the surface changes in the man. "Deanna Troi is dear to me. I am pleased that you will care for those who love you."

"I will help _all_ of you whenever I can, Sir."

"Then do you know where Ro Laren and Tom Riker are, Wesley. Can you rescue them?"

"No, Sir. That's beyond my limited powers. But, I do think I can find out more about the Suliban. I will keep you informed." Wes disappeared. But his voice lingered for a moment. "1700 hours, Admiral."

Picard beamed over precisely at 1700 hours. Riker greeted him warmly.

"_I did the cooking,_" Robin announced as she hovered in expectation.

Picard breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"I hope you enjoy dinner in your new quarters, Sir," Riker cheerfully announced. Picard noticed the huge roguish smile that Riker was sending in his direction. And was puzzled.

"Commander Crusher, I am hereby formally placing former Starfleet captain Jean-Luc Picard under arrest for being a fugitive from the Federation, and a traitor to Starfleet. Throw Jean-Luc Picard in the brig."

"What?"

Wesley hauled Picard to the brig.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this, Captain." As the brig's force field went up within inches of Picard's nose, a very mystified man asked the question, "_Why, Will?"_ He had observed that Robin was trying very very hard not to laugh.

"Remember Baran, and Data throwing me into the brig_?"_ He nodded. "_My turn to throw you into the brig…"_

Picard was amused, but was not about to give Will the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Always knew you were an s.o.b., Will."

"I do my best, Jean-Luc." Riker let him out of the brig. "Now, let's have some dinner."

It was the finest fried chicken, biscuits and Aurelian coleslaw that Picard had ever tasted.

After dinner was over, Riker remarked, "Now I know why Wesley married you, Robin. The only trouble is, I still can't see why you married him."

"I've had Wes' cooking, Sir. Now it was my turn to save the universe."

Since the crash of the _Enterprise _Picard had experienced few chances to have a relaxing meal with friends. He enjoyed learning much more about Wesley and Robin, as well as appreciating dining with Will as a friend rather than as his commanding officer. Then they played poker with Will coming out on the losing end for a change. Picard had missed such camaraderie.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

The lights in the concert hall were dimming. Captain Jellico escorted Mrs. DelaChancie to a chair next to his in the front row. The lady had been instrumental in Jellico's conspiracy to keep Nella Daren away from the hall and discovering his present too soon.

On the ebonized glossy finish of the piano stood a crystal vase filled with lavender cristilia. A note was on the music rest. Then spotlights focused on the curtain. Mr. Data and Nella Daren were announced. There was polite applause. Their program was announced, consisting of Saint-Saens' _Havanaise_ and Bizet's _Carmen Suite_ arranged by Sarasate for violin and piano.

Jellico mentally questioned their choices, for they were not exactly easy performance choices to play.

Nella stepped onto the stage and walked up to the classic concert grand piano. She gasped. She stroked it. It was not a holographic reproduction. It was a real Bechstein. Then she glanced at Edward and gave him a dazzling smile.

Nella picked up the card, read it, and put in into the pocket of her glittering twilight blue evening gown. She bowed toward the audience, sent another brilliant smile in the direction of the ship's captain, sat on the piano bench and then looked toward Data. He stepped onto the stage holding his Stradivarius. And he was wearing a midnight blue tuxedo, with a cerulean rose boutonnière.

Nella nodded. They played with the confidence of artists who really knew their music, and were comfortable and very familiar with each other's ways.

After the first few minutes, Edward was simply in awe of Nella's talent. He knew she was good. But Mr. Data brought out her brilliance. Edward never automatically thought of Mr. Data as an android again. For Data was a musician - a concert _artiste. _

Carrie patted Edward's arm. "She could have been a concert pianist," she whispered into Edward's ear. "But she preferred the stars. Thank you for letting her do both on board your ship, Edward."

The next number was Nella's solo version of Gershwin's _Rhapsody in Blue._ At the end of it, Edward was cheering as loudly as the audience. Few could ever recall seeing their captain so enthusiastic about _anything. Or anyone._

Three more acts appeared, including a pair of tap dancing Vulcans , an _a capella _group from engineering singing somewhat sanitized engineering space chanteys, and the Benzite Mordock doing an Elvis impersonation.

Then it became the captain's turn. He stepped onto the stage and held out his hand for Nella to join him. Much to his surprise, instead of the recorded music accompaniment, Mr. Data stepped up to the piano, and started to play the introduction to their duet choice - _"If I Loved You_."

Not a sound could be heard in the hall. Though there had been rumors that the captain could sing, most had considered it to be a shipboard fairy tale. Then Jellico held Daren's hand. They started to sing. When it was over, this standing ovation was genuine too.

Nella stepped forward. "For our final performance of the evening, the noted composer, Mr. Data, will perform selections from his tone poem, "_Memoriam._"

Not sure what to expect from an android composer, Edward escorted Nella to their seats. Data started with the scherzo entitled "Tasha Yar," and finished with the theme and variations named "Eline".

Thunderous clapping announced everyone's pleasure in Data's work. Nella brought out all the performers again, for the final curtain call. Then the crowd and performers moved toward the reception at Six-Forward, the _Cairo's_ version of a bar.

Mr. Data escorted Carrie. Edward offered Nella his arm. She took it, but they didn't move with the others. Instead, he guided her to stellar cartography. As always, she stopped to breathe in the beauty, hand-in-hand. She chose to thank him for his gift by kissing him, after making sure that the monitors were turned off. She didn't notice him palming a small box that he'd left on the railing before the concert.

"Edward, that is the most thoughtful. wonderful gift that I've ever received. Thank you, you _dear_ man." She didn't give him a chance to speak for a while. Edward was still showing some restraint, though. Finally she gave him a chance to breathe. What she wasn't expecting was what he did next. He dropped down onto one knee.

"You know I'm a direct sort of man, Nella. Some don't seem to appreciate my style. But I think that you do. Nella, I know that there are many reasons why we shouldn't consider a relationship between us. But, I love you. And that reason trumps everything else as to why _we should be together._ Marry me, Nella. Marry me."

"I need to think about it, Edward."

He winced in dismay. But he bravely stood and opened the jeweler's box to reveal a three carat, emerald cut, Burmese flawless blue sapphire flanked by two matching one carat diamonds. It was set in platinum. "It was my grandmother's antique engagement ring. She had a happy marriage." He smiled as he also answered her unspoken question. "Deborah preferred something more modern. However, I have noticed that you do like antique things - including me."

Nella's eyes glistened. "All right. I've thought about it." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and paused, studying him as if she were memorializing the moment. Then Nella kissed him for a very long time. "Yes, by the way," she whispered, as they both finally got around to breathing. A moment later he slipped the ring on her finger. And he kissed her as if he was wearing his heart on his captain's sleeve.

"The reception," she reminded him.

"Dammit."

She laughed. "Comes with the territory, my dear captain. Comes with the territory."

They went to the reception holding hands in public. And Nella was wearing his ring. To say that the crew was speechless was not an understatement.

Carrie hugged Edward like a long-lost son. Mr. Data kissed Nella on the cheek, then shook Edward's hand. "Do not hurt her," he whispered. _It was a warning_.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

In a dive, on an _everything goes _kind of planet, near the edge of the Bad Lands, Captain Ragner was sitting drinking at a dirty bar, on a sticky stool, imbibing something fuchsia. It was the kind of drink that when a drop of the alcohol hit the bar, it bubbled the paint.

Ragner was the Vorlo free-trading pirate captain of the _Adama_, that had once used Ro Laren as a Maquis liaison and then rescued Jean-Luc Picard and a pregnant woman with twins. He was a large man, with long grey messily braided hair, wearing a very dirty suede tunic, and carrying multiple weapons. Some of which were hidden in places no one would want to willingly inspect. The last being he ever expected to see approach him, was a Cardassian. The Cardassian also said something to Ragner that he never expected to hear from a Cardie.

"Buy you a drink?"

Ragner thought for a moment. He supposed that he could kill the Cardie _after _he had the drink. He nodded.

After two drinks were poured, and the Cardie paid for them, the Cardie pointed to a table in the corner. Ragner kept a hand on his phaser as he took a seat.

The Cardie placed a piece of paper on the table and shoved it over to Ragner.

Ragner couldn't believe what he was reading. Or the images. Some Ferengi was offering fifty thousand bars of latinum each for Ro and someone named Riker.

"I know where she is, Captain."

Ragner just looked at the Cardie.

"I heard you had a special relationship with Ro Laren, Captain. I know where she is. You have a ship that can get us there. Interested?"

Ragner couldn't deny this. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a lowly Cardassian named Remy. I'm a shuttle pilot. I own a local shuttle."

"You know I could kill you and hunt for Ro myself."

"_But I know where she is_. We could get both of them - fifty thousand latinum bars each."

"What's to prevent me from killing you after I get both of them?"

"They're in Cardassian space. Different security codes going in and getting out. You can't get out if you kill me."

"Are you trying to tell me that my little waffa bird is hiding under Cardie noses?"

"_No Cardassian officer knows that she is there. She was a prisoner of Guls Lemec and Madred. She escaped. You know what they did to her."_

Ragner gagged, shocked and furious at this news. He may have had plans for Ro but they were _his_ plans. Now the Cardies had hurt her. Again. He was going to avenge Ro Laren.

"I need to get my crew together and my ship ready. It might take a week or so."

"I'll come back to this bar in seven days."

"How did Laren escape?"

"My brother and I helped them. My brother wants to get them out of Cardassian territory before Lemec or Madred realize that we were involved. We're going to disappear too."

"Seven days it is, Cardie," Ragner grunted.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

"All outgoing subspace communications have been halted, Sir. News of the Admiral's arrival will not be transmitted until you approve it, Sir," Mr. Worf stated. "Only local authorized incoming and outgoing transmissions will be permitted, Captain.

"Good, Mr. Worf. Tell our guests to beam on board. I'll meet them in Transporter Room 3." Jellico rose from his chair. "Mr. Worf, you have the bridge."

When he reached the transporter room, he signaled for the crewman to proceed. Riker, Lefler, Crusher and Picard arrived. Jellico stepped up to Picard and extended his hand. "Welcome aboard, Admiral Picard. It's an honor, Sir." Picard shook his hand. He was dressed in an Admiral's uniform, and up until the moment when Jellico had extended his hand, Picard wondered if Jellico was going to have him arrested or not.

Jellico stepped up to Riker . "I hear you're now the new captain of the _Enterprise E. My sincere congratulations, Captain Riker." _

Riker found it hard to believe that Jellico was truthful. But he shook Jellico's hand politely. "Thank you, Captain." Riker stepped forward then turned towards his officers. "Captain, may I introduce Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher and Lieutenant Robin Lefler."

"How do you do." They greeted him.

"Commander Crusher is aide to Mr. Data, and Lieutenant Lefler is with me_."_

As Jellico escorted them from the transporter room to their destination, he remarked, "Mr. Data, and Mr. Worf are waiting for us in the captain's conference room. Dr. Brahms, and Commander Barclay have just arrived."

After the greetings were exchanged, Captain Jellico motioned for everyone to be seated. Jellico was at one end of the long oval table. Picard was at the other end.

Jellico nodded at Picard.

Picard stood, and smiled at his fellow officers with remorse. He knew he'd greatly upset his senior officers.

"I apologize for deceiving some of you - at least for a little while." He saw their questioning looks tinged with dismay and maybe just a little indignation at not having been told.

"My mission is vital to the welfare of Starfleet."

He told them everything pertinent. Then he ended with, "By the way, the person who proposed that I do this mission was Ro Laren. Ro may be Maquis, but she just desires what I want - what Starfleet wants. An equitable peace in the DMZ." He watched as they all began to understand his goals and what he had done to achieve them. "There is something more. A secondary mission. Ro Laren and Thomas Riker have been kidnapped by the Suliban. We need to find both of them. Many sources are now searching. Though, the treaty and the fraud in the treaty are our primary missions."

"And keeping the delegates safe," Jellico added. "Considering the number of parties involved, and the way that the shadow group has insinuated itself into most segments of the various societies involved, it is logical to assume that the location and individuals involved in this conference are already compromised."

Mr. Data stood up. "Sirs, if I may? Gowron is sending three Klingon fleets for protection and escort duties. Mr. Worf will be in charge of all security details concerning the Klingons. There will be Vulcans and the Betazed on board every ship as security officers in case they can sense some aberrant thoughts or intents."

Data sent information to everyone's padd. "Thanks to Commander LaForge's investigations, there is proof linking the sales of the quantum torpedoes to various factions and individuals, and then tracing where the torpedoes went after that. Payments were traced to various shadow accounts of many individuals of import. Right now other members of my staff are trying to determine who were involved merely for financial gain, and who are actual members of the shadow group. Some have suggested that the shadow group is a part of Section 31. I have found no evidence linking the two. However, I have found one common link between all the individuals, groups or governments." Data paused, for dramatic effect. "The Suliban.'

"Suliban? _Who the hell are they_?" Jellico asked.

"That is _the_ question, Captain Jellico." Data replied. "According to Starfleet's historical archives, they are a minor incident in Captain Archer's _Enterprise _logs. I soon discovered that most of the official records about that first contact were removed or altered. Considering the kind of influence it takes to alter such records, I believe that the Suliban have been involved in Federation events for centuries. Captain Picard and the _Enterprise D_ were the _first _to encounter the Suliban - and that was in 1850 on Earth. When I realized that the entire Starfleet record of that particular encounter was altered in contrast with my own internal records, I deduced that the Suliban are the driving force behind the deceptions. That group calls itself the _Suliban Cabal."_

Picard stood. "Thank you Mr. Data. Though it is not in the official Starfleet records of the incident that led to the crashing of the _Enterprise D, I was swept into the Nexus_. I met Captain James T. Kirk there, and convinced him to leave the Nexus paradise in order to stop Soran and once again save the _Enterprise_. Along the way, Captain Kirk told me about his _Kirk Cabal_. It is a counterintelligence group that he formed to address the issues of shadow groups within the Federation. I do not know if Captain Kirk did this specifically because of the Suliban, or if he did it just on principle in order to protect the Federation." Picard paused, and studied each face at the table. "_The Kirk Cabal still exists today._ They are the admirals who approved my missions. I do not know all the members of the current council, but some of the names who are involved are of import, including Alynna Nechayev, Woody Nakamura, and Ambassador Spock."

"The history of Kirk with the Klingon Empire is a rather interesting one," Mr. Data started to explain. Data recognized the look that Picard directed at him. Data went to the next item on his agenda. "Some of the Starfleet officers that are involved, are being arrested as we speak. Some are being watched. Within the next twenty-four hours, there will be more arrests. I do not believe that we will stop the Suliban completely, but we are inflicting considerable damage to their network."

After all the details were discussed, Captain Riker went up to Admiral Picard. "And here, I thought that you were just lazing around that pool on Qo'noS, with sexy masseuses all day long."

Picard gave Riker an annoyed look.

"Where is Commander LaForge?"

Mr. Data joined them. "Admiral Picard, Admiral Nechayev kept Commander LaForge at Utopia Planetia. There was a concern about the _Enterprise E_."

"Why was I not informed?" Riker demanded.

Data started to explain why a delay in the schedule was occurring yet again.

Captain Jellico approached. "Admiral, may I speak to you in private?"

"After you, Captain." It was not Picard's place to worry about the _Enterprise_ any more.

Picard and Jellico walked onto the bridge together then entered the ready room. A few of the bridge crew didn't quite believe the sight of the admiral's rank on Picard's collar, but were too well trained to say anything about it out loud. Besides, Worf had returned to his duty post and was staring at the crew. He looked dangerous.

After Picard was seated, Jellico went to the replicator. "Earl Grey, Admiral?"

"It's Jean-Luc, Edward." Jellico nodded, and brought Picard his tea as well as coffee for himself. "Now, what did you wish to speak about?" Picard picked up his tea.

"Security. I don't think that there is enough of it. You're thinking too logically, Jean-Luc. What if what we know about the Suliban Cabal is just the tip of the iceberg? You're focusing on a few individuals influencing decisions. What if there are whole races being controlled outright by the Cabal. I'm not afraid of small groups. I'm afraid of an armed fleet coming after us. Larger than the Klingon's numbers."

"What do you suggest?"

"Get every armed ship we can, here - right now. Starfleet. Ferengi. Maquis. Bajoran. Doesn't matter. Set up a perimeter of defense."

Picard tapped his comm badge. "Mr. Data. I am changing my security orders. Per Jellico's suggestion, contact every armed Federation ship within reach of our location to come immediately. Red Alert. Admiral's authorization to go to Warp 9. Then contact Nechayev, and have her get all other available ships sent as well. Jellico will update you as to whom."

Edward was a bit stunned that Picard had so readily accepted his suggestion.

"Can you think of anything else?"

"Who will be in charge of all the ships?"

"You will, Captain. You have one of the best tactical analytical minds I've ever encountered." Picard tapped his badge again. "Mr. Data, I wish for Captain Jellico to organize all of the defenses and placement of ships."

"Understood, Sir."

"Is there anything else, Captain?"

"No, Admiral."

Picard stood, acting as if the situation was not the slightest bit awkward between them. "I understand congratulations are in order, Edward."

"Thank you Jean-Luc."

"Nella is an extraordinary woman. I envy you your courage by marrying an officer under your command. I could never bring myself to do it."

Jellico blinked. He'd never quite envisioned Picard making that statement.

"I won't wish you all the best, Edward, because you already have it with Nella." Picard extended his hand.

Jellico shook it.

"Just out of curiosity, Edward, do you drink Nella's herbal tea blends?"

"I like them."

Picard chuckled. "You most definitely are a man in love. I am happy for both of you."

"And what about you and Dr. Crusher?" If Picard could be personal, so could Jellico.

"I intend to marry the lady just as soon as I can walk around Starfleet Command and not be clapped in irons and thrown into a brig."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Picard glanced around the banquet table. Mr. Data had arranged a private dinner for all of Picard's former officers. And for a change, he had shown some restraint. It was just a simple meal with only a few flourishes _ala Riker._

During the dinner, Picard had kept the conversation light and amusing. He especially focused on Nella Daren, rather delighted that the lady had found someone who suited her inclinations and temperament. He was fond of her. He also wondered what it said about him since, apparently by Nella's standards, there was not that much difference between himself and Edward Jellico.

Nella was seated next to him. Across from Picard was Riker, flanked by Worf, Leah Brahms and Barclay on one side, and Mr. Data, Wes and Robin on the other.

Barclay stood up, and cleared his throat loudly. "Attention everyone, I have an announcement to make." All chatter stopped. Barclay picked up his wine glass and looked at Captain Picard. "I just want to say _thank you_, Admiral Picard."

"For what, Mr. Barclay?"

"Forcing me to travel with a mother and three children. Mela and I are getting married."

Picard was truly pleased by this engagement and he congratulated him.

"And how is Dr. Beverly?" Reg innocently asked.

"Very pregnant," Wes replied, interrupting the admiral. "That's why Mother isn't here."

Picard knew Wes was enjoying his embarrassment. So was Riker, from the look on his face.

"Pregnant with twins, " Riker added.

Another round of good wishes and congratulations followed. But as the convivial words died down, Picard sat back down, and poured a synthehol brandy. Then he passed the bottle.

"We are facing one of the Federation's darkest hours. We've been invaded from within. It's a threat equal to if not greater than the Borg. And this enemy has accomplished that which no other enemy has ever done. They have actually captured Federation planets with our own co-operation. The depth of their infiltration, is chilling. Trust no one. We are truly fighting for our way of life. Our freedom."

"_And it's up to us to stop them…" _Riker solemnly whispered.

After the dinner was over, only Riker stayed behind to talk to Picard

As Leah left the dinner, she started talking to Wes, Robin and Barclay. "Come on back to my suite," Leah asked. "There are so many things I'd like to learn about all of you. Data tells too much. And Geordi is…" She looked at his friends. "Well you know what Geordi is. I need to know more."

"We'd love to come, wouldn't we Wes?"

Worf approached.

"Come for a drink, Mr. Worf," Leah asked.

Worf hesitated. "Of course. But first I must talk privately with Commander Crusher."

Wes came over to Worf. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Worf and I do need to talk for a moment."

"The observation lounge," Worf ordered.

The others walked away.

A few minutes later, after making sure they were alone, Worf confronted Wesley. "Deanna said that you saved her. And the life of my son. I am grateful if you did so but I do not understand _how_."

"Worf, it's a long story. When the time is right, you can ask Mrs. Troi, or Admiral Picard."

Worf growled.

"You're not going to let it rest, are you?"

"Would you, if it were Robin Lefler?"

"No, I wouldn't Worf. The short of it, is that I am somewhat of a cousin of Q. I have some abilities, though no where near the level of the Q Continuum."

"Like Guinan?" Worf observed.

Now Wes was surprised by the way Worf was taking this news. "You've known about Guinan?"

"She's an old friend."

Wes considered his words. "Does Jean-Luc know?"

"He has never asked."

Wesley started laughing. "Guinan still has a lot more to teach me, I think."

"I think so, too." Then he slapped Wes hard on the back. "You know I am in your debt. I will never forget."

"I could do nothing less for my first crush. And you."

Worf slapped him again. "Let's go drink to our brides."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

"Are you going to stay on board Jean-Luc, or are you going back to your yacht?"

"I think I'll spend tonight on the yacht. Once the delegates start arriving I'll have to stay on board the _Cairo." _Picard stood. "Care to see the little ship that _I own_, Will?

"Thought you'd never ask, Jean-Luc."

Picard tapped his comm badge reaching Data. "Mr. Data, I'm beaming over to my yacht with Will Riker."

"Understood, Sir."

A few minutes later, Picard was giving Will a grand tour. He also pointed out that the biometric security system would recognize Will's DNA as well.

"She's a beauty, Jean-Luc. When can I take her out for a spin?"

"There are a few mysteries I'd better reveal to you, before I let you anywhere near my captain's chair, Will." He paused, "You are off duty, correct, Will?"

"Yes, Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc pointed to a control that was labeled _volume_. "Top of the line Klingon cloaking device, Will."

Will just eyed Jean-Luc. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear you say that, Jean-Luc."

"It came with the ship. I haven't gotten around to having it removed. Yet." He motioned towards other sections. "Upgraded weapons arrays - almost as many as the _Enterprise D. _I've also added quantum torpedoes of my own. But what she lacks in firepower, she makes up for with agility. It's like flying a skeeter on the Martian run. You can take all sorts of challenges that a wiser man wouldn't. She's fun to pilot."

Will understood. "I can hardly wait." Then he glanced around the bridge. "I take it that our conversations are secure?"

Picard nodded. He pushed a few buttons.

Will sat down on the chair to the right of the captain's chair. "What do you make of Wesley? I'm very grateful for what he did to help Deanna. But then he turns around and does things like relocating this ship in the blink of an eye."

"I've noticed. Though I haven't detected any signs of a _god complex_ that usually occurs with such powers. Q is still prone to such thinking. And Q is far older than Wesley. Though I do believe that Wes is the wiser."

"I don't quite know how to deal with him, Jean-Luc. I want to treat him as an ordinary officer. But then I find myself wondering that once he comes to the _Enterprise E_, will I begin assuming that Wes will pull off a miracle every time I have a situation? Or worse, will I subconsciously expect Wes to routinely save the day without even bothering to think up my own solution? I just don't know how to judge him. I don't even know if Wes knows the extent of what he can or can't do."

"Will, with Guinan as his teacher, I think that Wesley will know how to deal with any situation. I always knew that Guinan had some sort of powers, though I hadn't realized the extent of them. I only heeded her advice. I didn't expect her to eliminate the danger herself."

"And what happens when Starfleet finds out about Wes - and then realizes that we knew?"

"That's another ethical issue. But for that issue, I'd prefer to err on the side of silence and caution. There are too many people who may see Wesley as a weapon, and threaten his family in order to force Wesley to do their bidding."

"Understood." Will stretched. "Got anything blue to drink, Jean-Luc?"

"Would you settle for green?"

A minute later, they were imbibing. "Good stuff," Riker remarked as he sipped the green stuff. "Once all of this is over, we should have a poker party. I still have some kidnapped credits that I need to rescue from the clutches of your rather large Nagus bank account."

Picard was about to inform his former Number One of the odds of the actual likelihood of that event ever occurring when all the proximity alarms started blaring.

"What the…"

A Galor-3 class warship uncloaked right in front of the _Galen._

"When did the bloody Cardies get cloaking devices on their ships?" Riker roared as he reached for the _Galen's _cloaking control, and Picard went for the weaponry.

Neither was fast enough. They were targeted by transporter beams, and vanished.

Even as the _Cairo_ fired phasers in the direction of the Cardassian ship, the ship disappeared.

Red alert claxons were going full blast. Worf was already plotting possible trajectories of the ship's flight. He didn't glance over to the elevator when he heard it open. He knew that the captain would be in it. "We have to go after them!" Worf shouted as Jellico entered his bridge. "They've got Picard and Riker!"

"What?" Jellico tapped his comm badge. "Data to the bridge!" Jellico went to Worf's tactical station. "How the _hell _did they get Admiral Picard?

"They weren't on board the _Cairo,_ Sir. Admiral Picard and Captain Riker beamed over to the _Galen_ fifteen minutes ago."

Before Jellico could even order it, Mr. Worf started sending out alerts to all the Klingon ships that were stationed near the _Cairo_.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Tom Riker was sweating. He'd forgotten just how much work hard work really was. And how good it felt to be doing something freely for oneself instead of being stabbed with the Cardassian version of an cattle prod.

He rested on his axe, and wiped his forehead. It might be early spring, but the sun was hot.

"Lunch," Ro called out.

He dropped his axe. "Laren! You're not supposed to be doing anything at all!" He ran toward the house, with the intention of reading her the riot act. Again.

She was laughing as he came lumbering toward her, wear the too large mud boots that he'd found in a closet. He followed her into the house.

"In all my days, I never thought I'd see such a sight. _Riker, the kava farmer._ Go clean up." She nodded toward the old water closet.

He just looked at her, not really wanting to admit that he really liked hearing the sound of her laugh. She had seemed too fragile three days ago. Now, she was teasing him.

"You can cook?" Tom didn't hide his incredulity.

"I lived in the refugee camps for years, Tom. You'd be surprised at what I can cook. It might not taste too good, but it would keep you alive another day."

"I was chopping some wood for the fireplace. It will save on fuel. Right now we don't have much to trade for supplies and food."

"Except wood."

"Right."

"Figured out how to get the wood cords to market?"

"I'm working on it."

He sat down at the small wood table and watched her ladle kava soup.

"Details, Laren. Details." He proffered her his best, _bad boy _grin. Ro laughed again.

And then his mood changed as she sat next to him. "How are you feeling, Laren?"

"The scabs are itching. But the salve that Ava left calms it a bit." She left unsaid anything about her nightmares.

"If there is anything I can do to help…" Tom really meant it.

"Give me a few more days before you offer to scratch my back, Tom."

She was flirting with him. And he was glad. "You know, being trapped behind Cardie lines is not too bad with the right partner."

She leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Tom."

He eyed the soup. "Let me guess what's for desert. Kava cake."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Ten armed Cardassians were waiting for them when they materialized.

Riker was about to be Riker, and swagger his way through whatever was coming, when he observed Jean-Luc's face. There was fear there. Great fear. And Riker was shaken to the core

The armed guards just motioned the way with their large disruptors. "Coming, Sir?" was all he said, as he gave Picard a shoulder to lean on.

He thought he heard Picard whisper something. "_I can't…"_

They walked down long dark corridors, with triangular form spot lit highlights every thirty-six meters, reflecting on the black marble floor.

They were shoved into a cavernous black chamber with more spot lights alternating with ominous impenetrable shadows. It was cold. Very cold. And there were shackles dangling from a ceiling that was not visible in this dark.

"What is this place?" Riker whispered, noticing the frost on his breath.

"_Four lights…," _Picard whispered.

"How kind of you to remember, Jean-Luc."

Riker instinctively stepped in front of his friend, as if to shield him from whatever it was that was coming.

A Gul stepped into a light. "I am Gul Madred. I am so pleased that Jean-Luc remembers me. I wasn't sure that our time together had made any impression on the…," Madred paused as he savored the moment, "…on the _Admiral." _

Riker moved forward, into a more aggressive posture. "We are Starfleet officers. By the terms of the Cardassian/Federation…"

"_ENOUGH!" _Madred roared..

He pulled out his jeweled Jevonite dagger from its hilt. He pointed the tip at Picard. "You are not here for _me, _Jean-Luc." He stepped into Riker's personal space. "_You a_re here for _me_, the both of you - William and Thomas Riker. I didn't know you had a brother. Imagine my delight at meeting him. Maquis and Starfleet. _Soon to be Brothers in blood."_

Will couldn't grasp how Tom could be here too.

Gul Madred relished Will's sense of confusion. "You're here for me, _oh great new captain of the Enterprise E_ - and then there is your Maquis brother. _I wonder what I will do to the pair of you together._" The expression he gave Riker was that of refined evil. "I have Ro Laren as well." Madred watched as Jean-Luc Picard comprehended his words. He had inflicted great pain to Picard without even touching him. _Madred decided that soon he would torture Laren in front of Picard. Perhaps he would force Ro to pleasure him with her mouth He already started plotting refinements._

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Beverly was dozing in front of her grandmother's fireplace. She found comfort in the sound of the crackling and popping fire. Guinan was moving about, fixing supper. All of a sudden, something happened, and Beverly heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Guinan, are you all right? Guinan didn't answer her.

Beverly started to get up, but Guinan came over and stared at her. She sat upon a small needlepoint footstool directly in front of Beverly.

"It has begun." Her voice was calm. Devoid of emotion.

"What's begun?" Beverly didn't wish to worry but the way that Guinan was looking was alarming her.

"You've got to be very brave, Beverly. And trust me. Things will become right, in time. But not until we endure the darkest of nights." She rose, and straightened out her dark brown robes about her. "I have to leave now. But have faith." She kissed Beverly's cheek, then hugged her. "_Have faith Beverly_. You know whom to trust. _Trust no one else_."

She left. And then Beverly heard the beep of a sub-space transmission arriving.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Robin was speechless, as she looked at her beloved. "What do you mean, you _can't _go after them?" she whispered, too shocked to really understand what her husband was saying.

"I can't, Robin. If I try, I will be stopped. Violently. There is nothing the use of my powers can do to find Admiral Picard and Captain Riker." He looked at the stars twinkling beyond the _Jemison's_ window port.

She listened to what he'd said. Then wondered if he'd missed the obvious. "Darling, _then use your brain_. Or is that off limits too?"

"No, Robin… I can use my brain. But what happens next is solely up to Admiral Picard and Captain Riker."

"So true, so true…"

Both jumped when they heard those words.

"Q!" Suddenly Wesley was excited. "I cannot go, but can you…"

Q started shaking his head as a negative. "Not even **_I _**can interfere with this, Wesley. _Jean-Luc would never forgive me if I prevented him from saving the universe yet one more time."_

"_Will he be able to save it?"_

"He's Jean-Luc Picard. What do you think?" Q hugged Wesley. "I don't say this very often, but, _I do apologize for every minor little thing that I've ever done to you and your Mother…" _Q disappeared.

"What the hell was that all about?" Robin demanded. And then she saw something on Wes' face. It wasn't just confusion. It was fear.

"There's only one reason why Q would mention my Mother. Something is going to happen to her…"

Robin grabbed his arm. "Wes, don't go."

"What?"

"Guinan is with your Mother. She'll protect her. But you - you are needed _here_. It's your duty. We have to find them…"

Commander Crusher began to fully fathom the nature of this test, and how he was being tested.

A second later the _Cairo _went into warp drive.

Wes blinked and they were now on board the _Galen._ He sat down in the captain's chair and began to plot a course. "Robin, check the space lanes. Find us the fastest way to the Cardassian border. Then tell Worf what we're doing. And that we have a cargo hold full of quantum torpedoes." He was nothing but purpose now.

Robin gasped. Loudly.

"What?"

"The _Cairo is not going after Picard and Riker!_ Mr. Data is insisting that the conference continue…" She gulped and looked at her husband, "…and then he wishes us _good luck_."

Wesley started laughing.

"Wes!"

"Don't you get it? One of my mantras at Starfleet Academy was…"

"_What would Picard do…_ Mine too." She comprehended what Data was about. "We both know what Picard would do - and saving his own life instead of dealing with the peace treaty is not it." Tears were threatening. "Maybe we should be with the _Cairo?"_

"No, Robin. I can't save them my way. But I can save Admiral Picard and Captain Riker _their_ way. We've got a fully loaded ship. A better cloaking device than the Cardassians. Two brilliant tactical analysts on board her. Of course I might be prejudiced on your behalf. And maybe I'll stretch things a little and say go Warp 12. Or 14. As Riker would say, _we're huntin' for bear_…"

"You've got me too," Guinan remarked as she took the chair on the other side of Wes.

"What's happened with my Mother?"

"She's safe. Gowron's guardians have surrounded the cottage. And Q has sent his mother to watch over Beverly."

Wesley tried to absorb the concept that Q had a mother…

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

They were alone now. They weren't chained. Riker was walking around in the dark, trying to judge the perimeter of the room, and where the hatches were.

"How the hell did they get Ro and Tom? I thought the Suliban had kidnapped them."

"Will, I've long suspected that the Suliban and the Cardassians were associated with each other. I wonder if the Cardassians also know that the Suliban are working with the Romulans, too." Picard hoped that they were being monitored.

"But what's the purpose?"

"All the parties are being used by the Suliban. I think the Suliban truly think that they can conquer us all."

Picard finally moved and started searching the metal desk that Madred used.

"So what happens now?"

"Will, we will be tortured. Starved. Denied water. Denied our dignity. But the real torture will be what Madred will do to us in front of each other. Madred wants us to feel twice the agony."

"Sir…"

"Our kidnapping might be in response to the Suliban Cabal. Or it could just be Madred seeking revenge."

"Or it could be a little of both."

Picard did not recognize the voice.

But Riker did. "Gul Lemec." He pivoted to observe the Commandant's approach.

"We were out for a test run with our new cloaking device, and all of a sudden, like magic, there you were, Picard. Madred just couldn't resist the temptation. You were the bonus, Captain." Lemec stepped into the light. He extended his hand. "We haven't met. I am Gul Lemec, Gul Madred's superior."

Picard didn't move.

"Unfortunately for you, I do not interfere with Madred's business. Though he did interfere with _my _business a few days ago. No matter. You might wish to know that Thomas Riker and Ro Laren will be interrogated by the Grand Inquisitors of the Obsidian Order in a little while. Then they will be returned to me."

Lemec waved his hand. Soundlessly, six guards appeared. In spite of his struggles, Riker was grabbed, stripped naked and left dangling from the overhead shackles. His toes barely touched the deck.

The only thing the guards did to Picard was to handcuff him to a heavy metal armchair.

Madred walked into the light. He kept looking back and forth between Picard and Riker. He ignored Lemec for a moment. Then, speaking idly, as if he was trying to decide what to chose for dinner, he asked Lemec. "Which one do you think will beg for mercy first? Riker or Picard?" He looked down at the seated admiral. "My money says that it will be Picard who will beg first."

"Probably, Madred. I do not care to play your games. This is not what the Obsidian Order has commanded us to do."

"The Obsidian Order will get both of them, almost in one piece."

"One piece each, Madred!" Lemec warned. Then he walked away.

Madred nodded at a guard. Riker's torture began.

The guard picked up something that looked like a fishing gaff with a sharp spike. He poked Riker's ribs. Then he used the hook portion to pull at his flesh.

Riker did not make a sound.

Picard closed his eyes.

Madred whispered in Picard's ear, "If you do not watch, _human, I will kill him." _

Waiting until Picard opened his eyes, Madred then continued his leisurely torture. Riker's every rib was injured by the gaff. Some injuries were serious, and all were very painful.

Riker made no sound.

Madred stayed the guard. Then he approached, and walked completely around Riker, inspecting him. "Do you have any medical conditions of which I should be informed, Captain Riker? I would hate to be accused of mistreating a sickly prisoner. Though you do look to be in excellent health to me."

He hefted his Jevonite dagger. Then swiftly moved, slicing a thirty centimeter long gash from Riker's groin to his left inner thigh.

This time Riker made a small sound.

The next move was a sharp blow to Riker's manhood. Blood dripped. The moan was louder now.

Light years away, Deanna started screaming her _Imzadi's _name_._

"Interesting," Madred observed. He glanced over at Picard. "_Human _, you made little noise when I first touched your cock. _Ah, the pleasure you gave me. How you struggled when I took your body… _It was only during later sessions that you began to beg for my favors." He considered Riker. "Perhaps I have misjudged Riker's ability to withstand my interrogation techniques."

"You haven't asked a fucking question yet!" Riker yelled.

Madred smiled at the guard. Suddenly the gaff was shoved up against Riker's ass, jabbing into him, ripping the flesh severely.

Madred then looked at Picard. "Your turn, _human_."

Picard sat there, in his uniform, and considered what could possibly be worse than this. Or the savage torture that had happened before.

Madred flipped on his four lights. "You know, only a few days ago I was playing with a friend of yours, _human_. Ro Laren is such an entertaining slut. She was hanging around, just as you are right now, Riker. Except that we were in _my_ quarters. I was throwing a small dinner party, and she was my guest of honor." Madred observed the tears streaking down Picard's cheeks. He wiped one away with his dagger. "Why do you cry, _human_? It's not like I took your woman pregnant with _your unborn daughter_ and tortured them here in the cold. At least it was warm in my quarters."

"What?" And for a brief second, Picard was scared that he had meant _Beverly…_ And then he understood.

"Don't worry, _human. _That bitch of a Bajoran lives. Someday, _your daughter will be my slave. Imagine your daughter at a very tender age fulfilling my every wish. My every inclination…She may even service Jil-orra."_

"_**No!" **_In spite of the way he was handcuffed to the heavy solid metal chair, Picard found inhuman strength from somewhere. He pushed to his feet and swung the chair over his head trying to bring it directly down on to Madred. Madred tried to avoid Picard's maneuver. But he was off balance. He bumped against his desk. And fell forward.

_**The dagger plunged straight into Picard's abdomen and was dragged upward into his chest as Picard fell to the floor brought down by the weight of the chair.**_

Continued in Story 5 which can be found under the "M" rating.


End file.
